Fall into oblivion
by LoelGrey
Summary: Un fic sobre Keyi, el bajista del grupo FALL INTO HELL todos los personajes son COPYRIGHT by LOEL JEREMIAS GREY. cualquier uso indebido o robo es denunciado, porfavor no usad este fic sin mi permiso.


T#i#t#l#e#:# #F#a#l#l# #i#n#t#o# #O#b#l#i#v#i#o#n#

#A#u#t#o#r#:# #L#o#e#l#

#

#G#e#n#r#e#:# #Y#a#o#i#

#

#B#a#r#c#e#l#o#n#a#,# #2#3#.#0#5#.# #U#n# #j#o#v#e#n#c#i#t#o# #a#n#d#a#b#a# #p#o#r# #l#a# #c#i#u#d#a#d#.# #L#e# #q#u#e#d#a#b#a#n# #e#x#a#c#t#a#m#e#n#t#e# #5#5# #m#i#n#u#t#o#s# #h#a#s#t#a# #q#u#e# #c#e#r#r#a#b#a# #e#l# #m#e#t#r#o#

#

#L#a#s# #c#a#l#l#e#s# #e#s#t#a#b#a#n# #u#n# #p#o#c#o# #r#e#v#u#e#l#t#o#s#,# #y#a# #q#u#e# #e#r#a# #c#e#r#a#c# #d#e# #n#a#v#i#d#a#d# #y# #e#n# #t#o#d#a#s# #l#a#s# #c#a#l#l#e#s# #h#a#b# #a#n# #l#u#c#e#s#,# #m#o#v#i#m#i#e#n#t#o#s# #c#o#n# #e#l# #e#s#p#i#r#i#t#u# #n#a#v#i#d#e# #o# #y# #m#u#c#h#o#s# #s#t#a#n#d#s# #t#i#p#o#s# #m#e#r#c#a#d#i#l#l#o#s# #q#u#e# #v#e#n#d# #a#n# #a#r#t#e#s#a#n# #a#

#Y#a# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #c#a#s#i# #c#e#r#c#a#,# #e#l# #j# #v#e#n# #g#i#r# # #l#a# #u#l#t#i#m#a# #e#s#q#u#i#n#a# #y# #p#o#r# #f# #n# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #d#e#l#a#n#t#e# #d#e# #l#a# #c#a#t#e#d#r#a#l# #d#e# #B#a#r#c#e#l#o#n#a#.# #A#p#e#n#a#s# #s#e# #v#e# #a# #n#a#d#a# #d#e#l# #e#d#i#f#i#c#i#o# #s#a#g#r#a#d#o#,# #y#a# #q#u#e# #u#n# #i#m#e#n#s#o# #m#e#r#c#a#d#o# #n#a#v#i#d#e# #o# #e#s#t#a#b# #a#p#u#e#s#t#o# #e#n#f#r#e#n#t#e# #d#e# #l#a#s# #p#u#e#r#t#a#s# #y# #l#a#s# #e#s#c#l#a#e#r#a#s#

#e#l# #c#h#i#c#o# #s#u#s#p#i#r# #

#"#C#o#m#o# #o#d#i#o# #e#s#t#e# #a#m#b#i#e#n#t#e#.#.#.# #c#r#e#e#n# #q#u#e# #J#e#s#u#c#r#i#s#t#o# #l#e#s#a# #l#i#v#i#a# #p#o#r# #m#o#n#t#a#r# #e#s#t#e# #e#s#c#e#n#a#r#i#o# #d#e#l#a#n#t#e# #d#e# #s#u#s# #n#a#r#i#c#e#s# #p#a#r#a# #g#a#n#a#r# #d#i#n#e#r#o#?#"# #D#i#j#o# #m#e#d#i#o# #m#o#l#e#s#t#o# #m#e#d#i#o# #e#n#f#a#d#a#d#o#.# #E#l# #c#h#i#c#o# #p#a#s#a#b#a# #d#e#l#a#n#t#e# #d#e# #l#o#s# #e#s#t#a#n#d#s# #s#i#n# #p#r#e#s#t#a#r#l#e#s# #a#t#e#n#c#i# #n#,# #a# #c#a#m#b#i#o# # #l# #l#l#a#m#a#b#a# #m#u#c#h#a# #l#a# #a#t#e#n#c#i# #n# #p#o#r# #s#u# #f#o#r#m#a# #d#e# #v#e#s#t#i#r#.# #A#u#n#q#u#e# #s#e# #e#n#c#o#n#t#r#a#b#a#n# #e#n# #e#l# #b#a#r#i#o# #g# #t#i#c#o# #y# #l#o#s# #v#e#c#i#n#o#s# #e#s#t#a#b#a#n# #m#a#s# #q#u#e# #a#c#o#s#t#u#m#b#r#a#d#o#s# #v#e#r# #g# #t#i#c#o#s#,# # #l# #l#l#a#m#a#b#a# #m#u#c#h#o# #l#a# #a#t#e#n#c#i# #n#,# #t#a#n# #s# #l#o# #p#o#r# #s#u# #p#e#l#o# #y# #s#u# #a#b#r#i#g#o# #l#a#r#g#o# #d#e# #l#a#n#a#.# #S#u# #c#a#r#a# #p# #l#i#d#a# #c#o#m#o# #r#e#c#i#e#n# #m#u#e#r#t#o#,# #c#o#n# #l#o#s# #o#j#o#s# #y# #l#o#s# #l#a#b#i#o#s# #m#a#q#u#i#l#l#a#d#o#s# #d#e# #n#e#g#r#o# #i#g#u#a#l# #q#u#e# #s#u# #p#e#l#o#.# #E#l# #v#i#e#n#t#o# #f#r#i#o# #a#p#e#n#a#s# #l#e# #p#o#d# #a# #a#c#a#r#i#c#i#a#r# #y#a# #q#u# #l#l#e#v#a#b#a#u#n#a# #b#u#f#a#n#d#a# #a#n#c#h#a# #q#u#e# #l#e# #t#a#p# # #m#e#d#i#a# #c#a#r#a#

#

#C#u#a#n#d#o# #p#a#s#a#b#a# #p#o#r# #u#n#o# #d#e# #l#o#s# #e#s#t#a#n#d#s# #u#n# #s#e# #o#r# #l#e# #l#l#a#m# #

#"#E#i# #g#u#a#p#a# #n#o# #q#u#i#e#r#e#s# #u#n# #r#e#g#a#l#i#t#o#?# #P#r#u#e#b#a# #e#s#t#a# #m#i#e#l#,# #e#s# #a#r#t#e#s#a#n#a#.#.#.#"# #p#e#r#o# #e#l# #h#o#m#b#r#e# #n#o# #p#o#d# #a# #t#e#r#m#i#n#a#r# #l#a# #f#r#a#s#e# #y#a# #q#u#e# #K#e#y#i# #l#e# #e#c#h# # #u#n#a# #m#i#r#a#d#a# #d#e# #p#o#d#e#r# #m#a#t#a#r# #e#n# #u#n# #i#n#s#t#a#n#t#e#

#S#i#g#i# # #s#u# #c#a#m#i#n#o#

#Q#u#e#r# #a# #e#s#t#a#r# #s# #l#o#.# #S#e# #s#e#n#t# # #e#n# #u#n#m#u#r#o# #d#e#t#r#a#s# #d#e# #l#a# #c#a#t#e#d#r#a#l# #d#o#n#d#e# #s#a#b# # #a#u#q# #e#a#p#e#n#a#s# #p#a#s#a#b#a#n# #g#e#n#t#e#.# #A#q#u#i# #n#o# #h#a#b# #a# #v#i#e#n#t#o#,# #a#s#i# #q#u#e# #s#e# #d#e#t#a#p# # #l#a# #c#a#r#a# #y# #r#e#s#p#i#r# # #h#o#n#d#o# #e#l# #a#i#r#e# #f#r#i#o#.# #P#o#r# #d#e#s#g#r#a#c#i#a# #n#o# #e#r#a# #u#n# #a#i#r#e# #p#u#r#o# #p#e#r#o# #a#l# #m#e#n#o#s# #e#l# #e#s#p#i#r#i#t#u# #d#e#l# #e#d#i#f#i#c#i#o# #l#o#g#r# # #a# #c#a#l#m#a#r#l#e# #u#n# #p#o#c#o# #y# #s#e# #e#c#h# # #a#t#r# #s# #r#e#p#o#s#a#n#d#o# #s#u# #e#s#p#a#l#d#a# #e#n# #e#l# #m#u#r#o# #f#r#i#o#

#"#P#a#z#.#.#.# #t#r#a#n#q#u#i#l#i#d#a#d#,# #s#o#l#e#d#a#d#,# #e#s#o# #e#s# #l#o# #q#u#e# #d#e#s#e#o# #p#a#r#a# #l#a# #e#t#e#r#n#i#d#a#d#,#p#e#r#o# #n#o# #p#u#e#d#o# #o#b#t#e#n#e#r#l#a#,# #e#s#t#o#y# #l#i#a#d#o#,# #t#e#n#g#o# #u#n# #g#r#u#p#o# #d#e# #m#u#s#i#c#a#,# #t#e#n#g#o# #r#e#s#p#o#n#s#a#b#i#l#i#a#d#e#s#,# #e#n# #f#i#n# #u#n#a# #v#i#d#a# #n#o#r#m#a#l# #y# #c#o#r#r#i#e#n#t#e#,# #p#e#r#o# #a#l#g#o# #t#i#e#n#e# #q#u#e# #c#a#m#b#i#a#r#.#.#.# #n#o# #q#u#e#i#r#o# #s#e#g#u#i#r# #a#s#i#.#"#

#

#E#n#t#o#n#c#e#s# #s#a#c# # #u#n#a# #p#e#q#u#e# #a# #d#a#g#a# #a#f#i#l#a#d#a# #d#e# #s#u# #m#a#n#g#a#.# #S#i#e#m#p#r#e# #g#u#a#r#d#a#b#a# #u#n#a# #a#h# # #p#o#r# #s#i# #a#l#g#u#i#e#n# #l#e# #c#a#i#a# #m#a#l# #o# #l#e# #m#o#l#e#s#t#a#b#a# #m#a#s# #d#e# #l#a# #c#u#e#n#t#a#.# #E#l# #n#o# #t#e#n# #a# #p#r#o#b#l#e#m#a#s# #e#n# #h#a#c#e#r# #d#a# #o# #a# #l#a# #g#e#n#t#e#,# #l#e# #g#u#s#t#a#b#a# #v#e#r# #f#l#u#i#r# #l#a# #s#a#n#g#r#e#.# #C#O#n# #u#n#a# #s#o#n#r#i#s#a# #a#m#p#l#i#a# #e#n# #l#a# #c#a#r#a# #p#a#s# # #l#a# #d#a#g#a# #e#n# #p#e#r#p#e#n#d#i#c#u#l#a#r# #p#o#r# #e#n#c#i#m#a# #d#e# #s#u#s# #v#e#n#a#s#,# #n#o# #c#o#r#t# #n#d#o#s#e# #t#o#d#a#v#i#a#,# #s#o#l#o# #r#a#s#c#a#n#d#o#,# #p#e#r#o# #n#o#a#t#a#b#a# #e#l# #f#i#l#o# #a#f#i#l#a#d#o# #d#e# #l#a# #d#a#g#a#,# #d#e#j#a#n#d#o# #u#n#a# #m#a#r#c#a# #f#i#n#a# #r#o#j#a# #e#n#c#i#m#a# #d#e# #s#u# #p#i#e#l# #b#l#a#n#c#a#

#

#-# #S#i# #d#e#s#e#o# #v#e#r# #f#l#u#i#r# #m#i# #s#a#n#g#r#e#,# #q#u#i#e#r#o# #v#e#r#l#a#,# #q#u#i#e#r#o# #s#a#b#o#r#e#a#r#l#a# #-# #s#u#s# #o#j#o#s# #s#e# #a#f#e#r#r#a#b#a#n# #a# #s#u# #m#u# #e#c#a# #e#n# #t#r#a#n#c#e# #y# #a#p#r#e#t# # #l#a# #d#a#g#a#,# #c#o#n# #l#a# #l#e#n#t#i#t#u#d# #d#e# #u#n# #c#a#r#a#c#o#l# #c#o#r#t# # #s#u#s# #v#e#n#a#s#,# #d#e# #c#a#d#a# #m#i#l#i#m#e#t#r#o# #s#a#l#i# # #m# #s# #s#a#n#g#r#e# #d#e#t#r# #s# #d#e# #l#a# #p#u#n#t#a# #d#e# #l#a# #d#a#g#a# #d#e#j# #n#d#o# #u#n# #r#i#o# #d#e# #s#a#n#g#r#e#

#

#-# #s#i#.#.#.# #m#a#s#.#.#.#m#a#s# #-# #K#e#y#i# #n#o# #v#e# #a# #l#a# #g#e#n#t#e# #d#e# #s#u# #r#e#d#e#d#o#r#,# #q#u#e# #l#e# #m#i#r#a#b#a#n# #c#o#n# #c#a#r#a# #d#e# #a#s#c#o# #y# #m#i#e#d#o#,# #d#e#s#a#p#a#r#e#c#i#e#n#d#o# #d#e#t#r#a#s# #d#e# #s#u# #e#s#p#a#l#d#a# #o# #g#i#r#a#n#d#o# #l#a# #e#s#q#u#i#n#a# #e#n# #f#r#e#n#t#e#

#-# #o#h# #m#i# #s#a#t#a#n#,# #o#h# #m#i# #s#e# #o#r# #d#e# #l#a#s# #t#i#n#i#e#b#l#a#s#,# #l#u#c#i#f#e#r#,# #o#s# #o#f#r#e#s#c#o# #e#s#t#a# #s#a#n#g#r#e# #p#a#r#a# #q#u# #e#m#a# #h#a#g#a#i#s# #r#e#a#l#i#d#a#d# #m#i# #d#e#s#e#o# #d#e# #v#i#v#i#r# #c#o#n# #v#o#s#,# #v#o#s# #q#u#e# #a#m#o# #c#o#n# #t#o#d#o# #m#i#c# #o#r#a#z#o#n# #n#e#g#r#o#,# #v#o#s# #q#u#e# #a#n#h#e#l#o# #e#s#t#a#r# #e#n#t#r#e# #v#u#e#s#t#r#o#s# #b#r#a#z#o#s#,# #r#e#c#i#b#i#e#n#d#o# #e#l# #b#e#s#o# #n#e#g#r#o#,# #h#a#c#e#d#m#e# #v#u#e#s#t#r#o# #m#i# #s#e# #o#r# #-# #K#e#y#i# #c#e#r#r# # #s#u#s# #o#j#o#s#,# #m#u#r#m#u#r#a#n#d#o# #p#a#l#a#b#r#a#s# #m# #g#i#c#a#s# #m#i#e#n#t#r#a#s# #d#e#j#a#n#d#o#s#e# #c#a#e#r# #e#n# #t#r#a#n#c#e#,# #o#l#v#i#d#a#r#s#e# #d#e# #t#o#d#o# #q#u#e# #l#e# #r#o#d#e#a#b#a#

#

#P#o#c# #a# #p#o#c#o# #s#u# #c#u#e#r#p#o# #s#e# #q#u#e#d# # #f#r#i#o#,# #y# #s#u# #r#e#s#p#i#r#a#c#i# #n# #s#e# #c#a#l#m# #.# #P#a#r#e#c# #a# #q#u#e# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #d#u#r#m#i#e#n#d#o#

#L#a#s# #c#a#m#p#a#n#a#s# #d#e# #l#a# #t#o#r#r#e# #s#o#n#a#b#a#n#

#E#r#a#n# #l#a#s# #1#2# #e#n# #p#u#n#t#o#,# #l#a#s# #0#0#.#0#0# #d#e# #l#a# #n#o#c#h#e#.# #L#a# #c#a#r#a# #d#e# #K#e#y#i# #e#r#a# #m# #s# #p#a#l#i#d#a# #q#u#e# #a#n#t#e#s# #y# #d#e# #s#u#s# #o#j#o#s# #s#a#l# #a#n# #l#a#g#r#i#m#a#s#.# #C#u#a#n#d#o# #d#e#j#a#b#a#n# #d#e# #s#o#n#a#r# #l#a#s# #u#l#t#i#m#a#s# #c#a#p#m#a#n#a#s# #s#u#s# #o#j#o#s# #s#e# #a#b#r#i#e#r#o#n# #p#o#c#o# #a# #p#o#c#o#

#

#"#O#t#r#a# #v#e#z# #h#e# #f#a#l#l#a#d#o#.#.#.#"# #y# #e#m#p#e#z# # #a# #l#l#o#r#a#r#,# #e#l# #m#a#q#u#i#l#l#a#j#e# #d#e# #s#u#s# #o#j#o#s# #s#e# #d#e#r#r#i#t# # #y# #b#a#j# # #p#o#r# #l#a#s# #e#s#q#u#i#n#a#s# #d#e# #s#u#s# #p#a#r#p#a#d#o#s# #d#e#j#a#n#d#o# #r#a#s#t#r#o# #p#o#r# #l#a#s# #m#e#j#i#l#l#a#s#,# #n#o# #l#e# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#b#a#,# #a# #l#o# #m#j#o#r# #a#s#i# #e#r#a# #m#a#s# #m#o#n#s#t#r#u#o#s#o# #a# #n# #y# #n#a#d#i#e# #s#e# #a#c#e#r#c#a#r#i#a#.# #P#e#r#o# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #e#q#u#i#v#o#c#a#d#o#

#

#"#V#a#m#o#n#o#s# #a# #c#a#s#a#?#"#

#K#e#y#i# #s#e# #a#s#u#s#t# #.# #S#e# #g#i#r# # #i#n#m#e#d#i#a#t#o# #p#a#r#a# #v#e#r# #u#n# #c#h#i#c#o# #c#o#n# #e#l# #p#e#l#o# #c#o#r#t#o# #a#z#u#l# #y# #u#n#o#s# #o#j#o#s# #a#z#u#l#e#s# #p#r#e#c#i#o#s#o#s#.# #S#U# #c#o#r#a#z# #n# #v#o#l#v#i# # #a# # #l#a#t#i#r# #c#o#n# #f#u#e#r#z#a# #y# #c#a#s#i# #p#o#r#d#u#j#o# #u#n# #e#f#e#c#t#o# #c#o#n#t#r#a#r#i#o#.# #K#e#y#i# #s#e# #l#e#v#a#n#t# # #u#n#p#o#c#o# #m#a#r#e#a#d#o#.# #S#e# #t#a#p# # #l#a# #m#u# #e#c#a# #c#o#n# #s#u# #m#a#n#o#,# #h#a#b# #a# #d#e#j#a#d#o# #d#e# #s#a#n#g#r#a#r# #p#o#r# #e#l# #f#r#i#o#.# #N#o# #q#u#e#r# #a# #q#u#e# #s#u# #h#e#r#m#a#n#o# #v#e# #a# #l#o# #q#u#e# #h#a#b# #a# #h#e#c#h#o#.# #P#e#r#o# #t#a#m#b#i# #n# #s#a#b# #a# #q#u#e# # #l# #l#o# #s#a#b# #a#

#M#a#i#k# #l#e# #a#b#r#a#z# # #p#o#r# #d#e#t#r# #s#

#"#V#e#n#g#a#,# #q#u#e# #e#s# #t#a#r#d#e#,# #t#e#n#e#m#o#s# #q#u#e# #c#o#g#e#r# #u#n# #b#u#s#.#"#

#"#S#i#,#.#.#.#"# #e#r#a# #l#o# #u#n#i#c#o# #q#u#e# #p#o#d# #a# #d#e#c#i#r#.# #M#a#i#k# #l#e# #a#b#r#a#z#o# #d#e# #n#u#e#v#o# #y# #e#n#t#o#n#c#e#s# #b#e#s# # #l#a# #c#r#u#z# #i#n#v#e#r#t#i#d#a# #q#u#e# #l#l#e#v#a#b#a# #K#e#y#i# #c#o#l#g#a#n#d#o# #d#e#l# #c#u#e#l#l#o#

#"#E#n# #c#a#s#a# #t#e# #e#s#p#e#r#a#r#a# #t#u# #c#a#s#t#i#g#o# #p#o#r# #l#a# #t#o#n#t#e#r# #a# #q#u#e# #h#a#s# #h#e#c#h#o#.#"#

#K#e#y#i# #c#e#r#r# # #u#n# #p#o#c#o# #s#u#s# #o#j#o#s#,# #s#o#n#r#i#e#n#d#o# #l#i#g#e#r#a#m#e#n#t#e#:# #"#S#i#,# #m#a#e#s#t#r#o#"# #s#u#n#s#u#r#r# # #y# #M#a#i#k# #l#e# #b#e#s# # #t#i#e#r#n#a#m#e#n#t#e# #e#n# #l#o#s# #l#a#b#i#o#s#

#"#A#s# # #m#e# #g#u#s#t#a#.#"#

#

#F#I#N#.# 


End file.
